Letters to Tratie
by Suki-Alanna
Summary: Travis has cheated on Katie with a girl that he thought was Katie. No one believes him, and the entire camp-even Conner-seems to have turned against him. You will never break me down! This story is staying!
1. Chapter 1 Revised

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**AN: From this chapter on, this fic is completely in the hands of the reviewers! I just have to make it happen!**

Travis,

I love you.

You are a complete and utter Biotch. I thought we were dating!

-Katie

Travis,

Tratie was the best thing since Percabeth!

-Silena

Travis,

I swear, if you hurt her…

-Annabeth

Travis,

Why the hell did you decide that I, of all people needed to be cheated on?

Why me?

-Katie

Travis,

Why did you do that to her man? I knew thought you loved her.

-Percy

Katie,

I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I love you and always will.

-Travis

Silena,

What the Hades was Tratie?

-Travis

Annabeth,

A bit late, don't you think?

-Travis

Katie,

I swear that I didn't know what I was doing. I thought she was you.

-Travis

Percy,

I do.

-Travis

Katie,

I told you that I thought that she was-

I love you

-Travis

Travis,

I can't

-Katie

Travis,

Tratie is Travis and Katie combined.

-Silena

Travis,

Watch out Stoll.

-Annabeth (And Clarisse)

Travis,

Don't even try it.

-Katie

Travis,

Then why did you cheat on her?

-Percy

Travis,

I'm not even going to dignify this with a response.

-Katie

**Okay, in case you haven't figured this out, Travis cheated on Katie with a girl that he thought was Katie, and now everyone is mad at him and won't believe him. It's up to you! Will Travis and Katie get back together? Will Katie leave camp? Will Annabeth and/or Clarisse kill Travis? Will Travis leave camp? It's up to you! Review to tell me your opinion.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**_

_This makes no frikin sence at all! I was lost the whole time. First of all  
what dobypu mean it is I'm the readers hands. Second of all you have to make  
the letters longer. Third you need to have some type of Line break between  
each letter. Also this is how you write a letter_

Dear Katie,

I am so sorry! I never meant to hurt you I live you with all my heart. I  
thought she was you I swear! I don't know what I will do without you Katie  
PLEASE forgive me.

-Travis Stoll

Ok that is how you write a letter not

Katie-

I'm sorry

-Travis

ok so if you are going to continue writing I would suggest writing your  
letters the right way. I would also suggest making them longer and do NOT do  
the whole it is in the readers hands thing ok that will only make a crappy  
story. So if you can not write your own story then you should not write a  
story at all!

**Dear who ever the hell you are,**

**I'm still writing the story. I'm just letting my readers decide where the story goes. Besides, ****THEY ARE NOT LETTERS. THEY ARE NOTES. SHORT LITTLE NOTES. ****And oh well, I'm letting my readers/reviewers decide who does what. (People, look. Reviews may make my day, but not these stupid kinds. Let this be an example.) Oh well if you like long things. Read a novel. If your hobby is flaming, then go write something and see what people have to say about ****that.**** This writing stuff isn't all fun and games, you know.** **Also, on Word there is a line break. BTW, you spelled sense wrong. If you're going to say nasty stuff, then at least spell them right please.**

Travis,

I'm going to get you Stoll.

-Annabeth

Travis,

How could you dude? You were, like, in love with her.

-Conner

Chiron,

I'm leaving for a while.

-Travis

Travis,

With good reason m'boy. We will have Argus drive you out after the infirmary lets you out.

-Chiron

Aphrodite,

How could you let this happen! They were so cute together!

-Silena

Silena,

Silena my girl, it's so easy. Just have the girl admit to Katie that she charm spoke Travis into believing that she was Katie.

-Aphrodite

Aphrodite,

What do I do now, Mother! They've both left camp!

-Silena

Silena,

Don't worry. They're now going to the same school.

-Aphrodite

Travis,

What the hell are you doing here?

-Katie

Katie,

I don't know. My father told me to go here.

-Travis

Travis,

IF YOU EVER FREAKING TRY TO SIT AT THE SAME LUNCH TABLE AS ME EVER AGAIN…

-Katie

Katie,

What's up with you and that Travis dude? When he sat down at our lunch table, you got up and walked away.

-Melani

Melani,

He cheated on me.

-Katie

To: Wisegurl

From: Gardengurl

Travis is here. At my school. How?

To: Gardengurl

From: Wisegurl

WHAT!

To: Love Complaints Department

From: Gardengurl

Lady Aphrodite, please, please, please do not make me get back together with that bastard.

To: Stollwhat?

From: Cheaters Anonymous

Enclosed is an application to join us.

To: Cheaters Anonymous

From: Stollwhat?

Never!

To: Gardengurl, Wisegurl, Stollurwatch, Seaweedbrain, Lightninggurl, Iseewhenudie, LordoftheWildsatyr, Camp Half-Blood

From: Stollwhat?

To start with, who sent the Cheaters Anonymous thing? Also, please just listen to me. I. DID. NOT. CHEAT. PURPOSEFULLY.

To: Gardengurl

From: Aphrodite'sfavorite

It was me. Tee-hee

To: Gardengurl

From: Wisegurl

I think I killed your ex. I'm not sure though.

To: Wisegurl

From: Gardengurl

What?

To: Gardengurl

From: Wisegurl

Wow, you must be really out of it. I. BEAT. UP. YOUR. EX. BOYFRIEND. Clear? Good. Glad to help.

Travis,

I'd ask how you are, but I hate dislike you.

-Everyone in Camp (except for Mr. D, who really doesn't count.)

Everyone (Except for Mr. D, who doesn't care),

I swear! I'm innocent! Why won't you believe me!

-Travis

Travis,

Fat chance.

-Katie

Veronica,

You ruined my life

I hate you.

F*** off.

Stay away from me.

-Travis

**The reviews (Except for the top one) really inspired me to keep writing this. Thanks guys! I hope that I made the other chapter clearer too.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**AN: I'm sorry! If anyone liked this, I might've…kinda…forgotten about it? I'm going to try to make it clearer now.**

To: Wisegurl, Lightninggurl, Oraclelady, Ilovebeck Melanitheawesome

From: Gardengurl

I swear, he's going to drive me insane! How do I get rid of him?

XXX

Reply

To: Gardengurl

CC: Lightninggurl, Wisegurl, Oraclelady, Melanitheawesome

From: Ilovebeck

Sorry sweetie. My mother has something planned for you two.

XXX

Reply

To: Ilovebeck

CC: Wisegurl, Lightninggurl, Oraclelady, Melanitheawesome

From: Gardengurl

Hades, no.

XXX

Reply

To: Gardengurl

CC: Lightninggurl, Ilovebeck, Oraclelady, Melanitheawesome

From: Wisegurl

You would be safe at Camp. He wouldn't dare come here. *cracks knuckles*

XXX

Reply

To: Gardengurl

CC: Wisegurl, Ilovebeck, Oraclelady, Melanitheawesome

From: Lightninggurl

Laughing my a$$ off.

XXX

Reply

To: Gardengurl

CC: Wisegurl, Lightninggurl, Ilovebeck, Melanitheawesome

From: Oraclelady

Don't worry. It'll work out.

XXX

Reply

To: Oraclelady

CC: Wisegurl, Lightninggurl, Ilovebeck, Melanitheawesome

From: gardengurl

Is this a good thing or a bad thing?

XXX

To: Gardengurl

From: 

It will. My Oracle is never wrong.

XXX

To: Oraclelady

From: Gardengurl

Apollo has a long screen name.

XXX

Reply

To: Gardengurl

From: Oraclelady

ikr

**AN: This may seem like a strange email system to you, but it's the Camp Half-Blood emaily-thingy I made up. Deal with it.**

**Math HW**

**30+48+40=118 Hate surface area. That's the surface area of a rectangular prism. Virtual cookies to anyone who figures out the dimensions. Hint: 2lw+2lh+2wh**


End file.
